1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for an ornamental bulb, particularly to a socket having a fastening structure so that the socket can be attached to any suitable location.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, ornamental bulbs are connected in strings by electrical wires. When used, the ornamental bulbs are hung on locations suitable for hanging the wires. Therefore, locations for hanging conventional ornamental bulbs are limited by the wire.
The present invention aims to provide an improved socket for an ornamental bulb to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.